


We seal the destiny forever

by CelestineAzure87



Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage-ish undertone, Yes there's yet another Wout and Mathieu cameo what did you expect, alternative universe, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineAzure87/pseuds/CelestineAzure87
Summary: Boarding School AU: They met as a teacher and a student. Now being together for a few years, Primož and Tadej indulge in the fantasies of inappropriate relationship they could have had, in a strange way to celebrate their love.
Relationships: Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	We seal the destiny forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/gifts).



> Caution: Underage-ish undertone, Inappropriate teacher-student relationship (but both rather tame, tho)  
> I also made up their family background completely because what do you expect from a weird AU specialist like me  
> Title is from Forbidden Love by Madonna because of course

White button down shirt, dark grey trousers, dark grey blazers. Navy socks. Black brogues. 

Tadej examines the fabric of all, tracing everything by fingers, making sure nothing is torn or look too shabby. His partner would not mind much if something is off - Tadej doubts if he even notices, given how quickly everything is torn off from his body - but sometimes, clothes stays on to the very end, and he wants to make sure everything is good and pristine, just in case it happens that way.

They don't have set rules about when those clothing items make an appearance, except one day; they always bring out those on Tadej's birthday. It became a ritual - sacred celebration of the very start of their relationship.  
  
Re-enactment of the origin of their somewhat sinful union, some might say. Tadej cannot care less about those opinions.  
  
 _They don't know us. They don't know what happened between us. They don't know how I seduced him - or tried to. How he resisted my advance, my seduction. He waited. So did I._

For Tadej, it is a celebration of their patience, devotion, and of course, love - how their love prevailed despite everything.  
  
Four years passed since he held Tadej in his arms, in that small dark airport hotel room, and gently corrected him by saying _Don't call me sir, Tadej, I'm no longer your teacher_ , they started a new life for themselves in an unfamiliar place. Tadej would trade nothing, absolutely nothing on this planet, with the life they have built together.   
  
_I was not his prey. He was. I was the one who wanted him, chased him, seduced him, coaxed him, and finally captured him. He is mine now, as much as I am his. And we will stay this way, as long as we live._  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Usually it is spontaneous.  
  
Tadej decides that he feels like putting those on, or he senses his partner is up for it, by the twinkle of his eyes, or the way he touches Tadej's shoulders, kisses on his collarbones, or things he says in passing.   
  
On the next day, Tadej puts on those items, and waits.   
  
The location where he waits depends on what kind of mood Tadej is in, or thinks his partner is in - his favourite is in their bed, after texting him _I have a fever, come home early._ When his partner comes home, Tadej would be waiting in bed, in that old uniform - to enact that time when he sneaked into the medical room of their school's dorm, with that small can of apple soda in his pocket. Because he knew Tadej loves apple soda.  
  
Tadej remembers opening his fever-ridden eyes to see the shape of his crush over the hospital-style screen in the medical room of the dorm. He was chuckling, and saying something to two senior students, one blond, one brunette - one of them supposed to be the night watch for the medical room - then dismissed them from the duty. Two seniors adjusted their clothing, then sheepishly hurried away.   
  
_Tadej, are you all right? I heard you have a fever._ He gently says, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
_  
Yes, I think I have a fever, sir. I feel cold and hot at the same time._  
  
He would knit his eyebrows in concern, and touch Tadej's cheeks with his hand. _Yes, I think you have a bit of fever._ _Your cheeks are burning. And your eyes are a little misty._  
  
He did not touch Tadej _that way_ that time. He helped Tadej up on the bed, watched him gently as he drank the apple soda from the can, smiling. He stroked Tadej's hair, and held his hand when Tadej asked him to, sitting the chair next to the bed until the next morning.  
  
Tadej did not insist drinking the apple soda from the older man's mouth, and enjoyed the sweet and cold sensation on his tongue, as he pushed Tadej onto the mattress, his hands crawling under the school shirt, school trousers, and underwear. His fingers did not undone the buttons of his shirt. That's what they would like to replay, now, four years after Tadej graduated and his lover stopped being a teacher of his.  
  
 _I need to make sure there is nothing wrong with your body_ , Tadej's lover chuckles now, looking down on Tadej in his old uniform.  
  
His lips did not travel to Tadej's neck, chin, chest, and where Tadej was feeling the heat the most back in the day. He did not say, _Ah, I see, that's why you were feeling so hot. Now I need to take care of that.  
  
_ He did not take naked Tadej from behind on that small bed, while fully clothed in his jacket and chinos. It's what they like to do now.  
  
He might have wanted to. He resisted. And Tadej loves him even more because of that. Tadej still remembers how the sunlight of the morning was dancing across his eyelashes, as he slept on the chair next to the bed, looking like a noble saint in the medieval icon.   
  
Or sometimes, Tadej sits in front of the easel in their atelier in those uniforms, sketching. He comes home, calls for Tadej, then comes into the atelier. Tadej would not look at him normally - he doesn't have to.  
  
After a few seconds, he would be standing behind him.   
  
_That shadow would look better if you use pencil this way_ , was what he actually said to Tadej. His fingers did touch Tadej's, but it did not linger on his hands, nor travelled up to his bare arms, then neck.  
  
Tadej did shiver, but it's because he wanted more, way more than his crush, his first love, his obsession, gave to him.  
  
Not because Tadej was sitting on his lap, being kissed from behind on his neck, trousers pulled down with his boxer, and he was tasting his own desire off his lover's fingertips. Nor he was on his knees, loving the sensation of being choked while trying to take his lover as deep as he could into his mouth.   
  
Despite how much Tadej wanted him to do all those things they are doing now in his old uniform, Tadej's lover never touched him before Tadej turned 18 - and he turned in his resignation from the school, on the same day Tadej graduated from there.  
  
Tadej was frustrated, sad, and above of all, lovesick - but Tadej never doubted the older man wanted to be with him, and loved him. And in a way, the time Tadej spent wanting him made his love and desire even stronger.   
  
_"_ I cannot stay here and keep teaching." his lover told Tadej, as they embraced each other in his small flat in the midnight of the Christmas eve, after he called Tadej's dorm to let the dorm warden know they were snowed in, and Tadej is spending night at his place.  
  
"I corrupted you, my own student, like this. It doesn't matter we will wait until you graduate. I ruined your life by falling in love with you, and I must pay for the sin. And I really, really shouldn't have fallen in love with you. You are young and have full life ahead of you. You are too young for me, and yet, I want you more than anything. Maybe I broke your wings. Maybe I ruined your life for good. Just because I want to have you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Tadej wanted to cry. Tadej wanted to throw his arms around the older man's neck, kiss him, and scream. _No, I am the one who ruined your life. You were living your quiet, peaceful life, in the school you graduated, drawing and painting, and teaching. You are a talented teacher, you are loved by many, not just me. You don't have a family, just like me. This school was your family. I stole everything away from you by wanting you, and making move. Just because I want to have you as my own. You didn't ruin my life. I ruined_ _yours._  
  
Tadej did throw his arms around the older man's back, burying his face in his chest, and protested. How he is a product of his mother's first marriage of two months, "a shameful mistake", how she behaved like he never happened after pushing him into the empty mansion of her own aunt to return to the high society, how he was erased from his mother's family entirely. How nobody wanted him, and how his relatives never let him forget about it, as they threw money at him as he was shipped to one boarding school to another. How painting was the only escape he had, all those years. Until Tadej met him.  
  
"You are the one who gave me life. You are the one who makes me feel alive. Please don't take it away from me. You didn't ruin my life. You gave it to me."   
  
Tadej really, really didn't mind if the older man threw him on the bed, and takes away his innocence, like he always dreamt of.  
  
But of course, the older man resisted the urge. He held Tadej in his arms, stroking his hair gently, and plant a chaste kiss on his forehead. He told Tadej he loved him. Tadej replied he loved him too. They took turn to fall asleep in each others arms.   
  
Everything they enact about that time is purely Tadej's fantasy, and he feels so happy that his older lover goes along with him, from bounding his hands behind, to sliding his uniform off from his body, to finally consummating their relationship.  
  
Except the part they say to each other, "I love you." That part was real.  
  
When morning came and the older man needed to drive Tadej back to the dorm, he showed Tadej an airplane ticket. One way to the metropolis of Europe. "I was accepted for a residential program over there. I will be there for at least 3 years." He draw Tadej closer in his arms. "And I want you to join me there, once you graduate."  
  
Their first kiss, lips on lips then going deep, was Tadej's way to tell his older lover _Yes._  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The yearly ritual on his birthday usually takes place in a little sketchy motel near the airport. 

They meet up at the airport lobby. Sometimes the older man prepares a small gift, even they had celebrated the day before - a single rose, a box of chocolate, something he could not afford when he actually picked Tadej up at the airport, but now he can.  
  
In theory, the older man could afford a lot better hotel room now. Tadej does not want that. He doubts his lover does, either.   
  
They check in together. They openly cling to each other, kissing each other all sloppy and showy on their way to the room. Tadej's heart starts to beat faster as he sees his older lover looking at him lustfully, as they open the door of the room, and shut it close behind them.  
  
The older man rips off Tadej's coat - and grins as he sees Tadej in his old uniform. _Naughty boy, you wore this to see me?_ He would whisper in Tadej's ears, then his lips and tongue traces Tadej's ears, neck, shoulders, then his hands are busy with ripping the white shirt off from younger man's body.   
  
This birthday ritual is a little different from other spontaneous fun, though - it all happed in real life. Almost none is a product of Tadej's intricate fantasy. Newly added to those scene is all those dirty things the older man tells the young lover.   
  
From the part the older man discards his jacket and belt, and Tadej's tie on the floor one by one, to the part they exchange kiss, now filled with lust, open mouthed and sloppy, heat and desire for each other, everything is punctured by the older man's words of desire to Tadej.   
  
_You could have worn anything, but you picked what you wore during all those years I could not touch you_ , he whispers to Tadej's ear hoarsely. _Such a sweet little tease. You have no idea what sort of things I wanted to do to you all those times._  
  
Tadej would kneel in front of him, playing all pure and innocent, and looks up his lover from there. _I will teach you how to do it,_ he would say. _God, finally I can make you do this._ Then he would praise Tadej as he tries for being such a good learner, having a great instinct for this, how he could see Tadej is enjoying being used like this. _You like this, don't you?_  
  
Tadej loves to hear his lover as he works hard on his knees, too. _Yes, yes, I love it. There, oh yes, you are doing great. What's that? Oh, you are already leaking off? I haven't touched you much yet. You get so turned on by just sucking me? Greedy little boy. Don't worry, you will be getting it later. Until you cry out._  
  
 _Tell me Tadej, how many times did you touch yourself, thinking about me? Have you touched yourself in the classroom because you couldn't wait? Did you sneak out of the class to do it in the bathroom? During my class? I should have followed you there, caught you, and deflowered you right there. You would have loved that, hmm? Being fucked in the school bathroom, or the storage room, by your own teacher?_  
  
Normally, after that point, not much talk - just searching for the release, hands in hands, hungry kisses and wordless whispers. Sometimes _I love you_ , when they look into each others eyes, as they are coming down from the peak together.   
  
As they lay on the bed of that motel room, Tadej puts his cheek on his lover's back, snuggling up to him. Tadej recalls the time they have spent together, ever since they left the motel room, and built their own life.  
  
Tadej's own time in the art school. His partner's run as a residential artist, and him getting the recognition he so deserved. Tadej being called his muse on the publication, and how he blushed every time somebody recognized him in the gallery.   
  
_If this is wrong, if how we have met is wrong_ , Tadej thinks to himself, _I don't want the right kind of life. If this needed to happen this way, I will always do it in this way. I hope he feels the same. If he corrupted me, I don't want an uncorrupted life._  
  
It is usually this time Tadej wraps his arms and legs around his lover from behind, and kisses his neck.  
  
"I love you, Mr. Roglič."

The older man slides his hands around Tadej's wrists, and Tadej feels his lover quietly chuckling by the warm vibration of his body.  
  
"Tadej, for millionth times -" his lover turns around, smiling gently, as he takes Tadej into his arms. "I am no longer your teacher. You should call me Primož."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Niko! I hope you enjoy the weirdness of it all!


End file.
